cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hellenic League
The Hellenic League Charter Preamble We, the undersigned nations forming The Hellenic League, hereby agree to promote national sovereignty, defend the nations of the League against outside aggression and advance The Hellenic League, its allies, and the peaceful nations of planet Bob to strength, peace and prosperity. Article 1: The Government of The Hellenic League. A ) The Hellenic League Assembly. Membership of The Hellenic League entitles a nation to a seat in the Assembly. Assembly members are entitled to; i . Mutual defense of their nation through the financial and military organizations of the League ii. Partake in the League aid programs. iii. Elevation to a Council Member by the Dual Monarchy. B ) The Hellenic League Council The Council consists of those The Hellenic League nations that have provided service to this alliance. The Council consists of 2 elected representatives, and then 1 more for every 50 members in the alliance rounded up. The Ephorate are also part of the council. Council members make the main decisions of The Hellenic League below the Duel Monarchy if they do not agree. They are entitled to all the rights of assembly members with the addition of; i. Ability to propose, debate and vote upon issues of the League issues affecting the alliance. ii. Being eligible for nomination to the position of the Duel Monarch when one of the above wishes to resign. An elected council member is removed if the council takes a unanimous vote or if they have served their term of 4 months and do not get re-elected. C ) The Ephorate Consists of 5 chosen members forming The Hellenic League Ephorate who serve for life or until removed; i. Commander of the Army. (CoA) Runs The Hellenic League Armies in times of war and plans any offensive action the Duel Monarchy directs him to. ii. Caretaker of the Treasury. (CoT) Runs The Hellenic League Finance scheme, is charged with guiding the improvement of all member nations economies through guidance and active aid programs. They are also in charge of getting trade circles and tech deals set-up and completed. iii. Advisor of Domestic Dispute. (AoDD) will be in charge of any disputes that arise between any members of PL and will do his/her best to resolve them peacefully. They also police the behavior of GAPP members with regards to their in-game action. iv. Chief Ambassador. (CA) will be in charge of consulting with incoming diplomats and in charge of sending our members to other alliances as diplomats. They will discuss treaties with other alliances and keep the leaders up-to-date with events that are occurring in other alliances as directed by the Duel Monarchy. v. Chief Magistrate. (CM) will be in charge of making templates for recruiters to use and will also coordinate which recruiters will send out messages to certain un-aligned nations. D ) Palace Chancellor. (PC) Like a regent, enacts as the second in command of The Hellenic League. Watches over all areas of the government below the Dual Monarchy. If one of the Dual Monarchs is absent or cannot be reached, the Palace Chancellor may make a decision for him/her in his/her place. 'Vice President.' E ) Dual Monarchy. (DM) The Dual Monarchy is the leading figures of The Hellenic League. They retain oversight of the Ephorate and council, may veto decisions of the council, and remove or bar officials from office. The Dual Monarchy may overrule the charter in a time of need. The Dual Monarchy serves at their leisure for life. A monarch can only be removed by a unanimous vote of no confidence by the Council. In this case the other Dual Monarch will take part in this vote. The Dual Monarchy can make any decision, sign any treaty, or enact any reform necessary for the alliance. The Dual Monarchy may appoint any title to any member for any reason. The Dual Monarchy may appoint a successor if one decides to resign. F ) Houses. There are five Houses in The Hellenic League. These houses are divided by strength and are for military and financial purposes. Each house is led by a Colonel who in turn presents military orders from the Commander of the Army and Dual Monarchy themselves. The Colonels will also be responsible for aiding those members within their House when necessary. The Houses are as following: i. House of Peltasts (0 – 4.9k strength) ii. House of Phalangites (5.k – 9.9k strength) iii. House of Skirmishers (10k – 14.9k strength) iv. House of Cretans (15k and 29.9k strength) v. House of Spartans (30k and up strength) Article 2: Military Altercations In order to preserve the strength and good name of The Hellenic League, member nations are forbidden from initiating or causing any other nation to initiate hostile action against any other nation that retains membership of any other alliance or belongs to the purple team sphere. Article 3: Neutrality The Hellenic League adopts a neutral stance in regards to wars between alliances that have entered into hostilities without prior treaties being agreed upon. The only exception is if any member nation of the League is subjected to an attack by an alliance. Article 4: Aid & Trade In order for The Hellenic League to maintain effective diplomatic ties with other alliances, members of the League are forbidden from the following i. Knowingly aiding a nation who has initiated hostilities against an alliance. ii. Illicitly resource trading with sanctioned nations. iii. Attempting to abscond with monies gained from another alliance. Article 5: Nuclear Arms Nuclear arms are not to be used to threaten or intimidate other nations. Release of nuclear weapons can only be obtained through decision of the Duel Monarchy unless a nuclear owning nation is itself subject to a nuclear first-strike in which case the effected nation has the sovereign right to respond in kind. Article 6: Foreign Relations Desiring peaceful and beneficial links with the other alliances of Planet Bob, member nations are not to undertake any of the following actions Members CANNOT spy on another alliance Members CANNOT post obscene pictures or links on any CN forums Members CANNOT flame post on CN forums Members CANNOT "steal" members from an alliance - includes the Grand Alliance Members CANNOT have an offensive screen name Members CANNOT bribe other nations for GAPP or CN votes Members CANNOT cause a coup or a civil war, or make an attempt to cause one. ---- Article 7: Mutual Defense Any member of The Hellenic League subjected to a conventional attack upon their nation is free to respond in kind. The CoA should then be informed of the attack and will then attempt to; i. Resolve the conflict through diplomatic means. ii. Activate a militia to retaliate. iii. Aid the attacked nation. iv. Secure reparations and peace or prosecute the war to its end. Article 8: Security of Trade The Hellenic League will attempt to create trade links with other alliances based on a common law for members security. It will also refrain from sanctioning other nations should any member nation be a senator unless the subject nation be a nuclear rogue. Article 9: Internal Aid League members will be aided to the fullest extent by The Hellenic League in both monetary terms and in advice posted on the League forums. Member nations in possession of The Hellenic League cash are expected to show good faith to the alliance and use the aid as promised and/or expected and if part of an aid tree to pass it on promptly. When any member in The Hellenic League is given $1 million or more in aid, they must agree to remain in the League for two months after the aid was given. If the person chooses to leave The Hellenic League, they must pay back the amount given or face being zi-ed. Article 10: Violations Any member nation violating the terms of the charter can be subjected to any one, or combination of the following - Verbal warning, Suspension of membership privileges, Expulsion from The Hellenic League, Military reprisal by the CoA. Each member accused of violation, or expelled member has the right to demand a relook upon the situation to his/her suspension and/or ban during which the chief magistrate will look into the situation and make a decision for the member. Article 11: Voting Decisions will be voted on by the Dual Monarchs, Palace Chancellor and Counsel. Each Council Member, Palace Chancellor and Dual Monarchs will be given 1 vote in the decision. The vote will need to get at least a 50% vote to be moved to the Monarchs and Palace Chancellor to vote on it. Then it needs to get at least a 60% vote from the Dual Monarch and Palace Chancellor or if both Monarchs agree it will be passed into law. If this is not met it will be put back into the Counsel and needs to get a 90% vote to get pushed to the DM and PC again. Then in order for it to be passed into law 1 DM and PC has to vote for it or both DM. Otherwise it will remain as a bill and at the earliest can be voted on again is in 2 months or if the DM agree to vote on it again earlier. The DM can pass anything if they get at least a 30% vote from the Counsel. ---- Article 12: Amendments. Amendment 1: Fighting among members will result in a deduction in post count and an increase in warning level. Amendment 2: Excessive spamming outside of the spam center will result in a decrease in post count, an increase in warning, or a suspension from posting for 48 hours. For every unnecessary spam post, the spammer's post count will be deducted ten (10) posts. Amendment 3: Going against the orders of the Duel Monarchy is treason. This will result in an expulsion and possibly zi. Amendment 4: Any attempt to start a civil war will result in an expulsion and permanent zi until called off by the Duel Monarchy. Amendment 5: If a nation attacks without permission, they will not receive aid or help in that particular war. Amendment 6: Posting any profane material beyond reasonability our or other forums with result in an expulsion. Amendment 7: If a nation steals money from the alliance, they will be expected to repay twice the amount in up to 20 days or they will be zi-ed. Amendment 8: Members inactive on the forums for 30 days or more without an appropriate excuse will be suspended. Amendment 9: Every member has the right to suggest an amendment or edit to the current amendments or an adjustment to the alliance. If this right is threatened by another member, that member will be suspended for 7 days. Amendment 10: Every member has the ability to stand against their zi and give evidence why it is unreasonable. If this right is not used within 5 days of the accusation, this right will be terminated for that particular case. ---- Signed into law by the Duel Monarch: ocpuck123 History The Hellenic League is an alliance based off the government and principles of Sparta. It was founded on March 7, 2009 by ocpuck123. Shortly afterward The Hellenic League signed a protectorate with Pegasus. MAgnum9987 and New Iran soon proved to be trusted members with their high activity and willingness to help this alliance get started. As a result they were both given positions that they would be most prepared to work. Then Tellos appeared to be very reliable and completely dedicated to the alliance so he was given the position of The Advisor of Domestic Dispute Important Dates 3/7/09: Alliance Name Changed From The Peloponnesian League to The Hellenic League 3/7/09: Protectorate Of Pegasus Signed Treaties 'Protectorate of Pegasus, effective March 7, 2009. ' See also Category:P.E.A.C.E Category:Purple team alliances Category:Alliances